dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Eryczek123/Fabuła gier Dragon Ball Xenoverse cz.1
Wstęp Witam w tym Blogu jako że ostatnio drugi raz ukończyłem dbx i dbx chciałem przedstawić osobą nie znającym się na grach historię tej serii , w pierwszym blogu opiszę fabułę z DBX , ukrytą historię , i gt pack 1 i 2 . W drugim Blogu opiszę fabułę z DBX2 , ukryta historia , DLC z sagą champy i dlc z sagą blacka .Aha w DBX i DBX 2 jest możliwość ponownego obejrzenia w krypcie czasu wszystkich Cut scenek z gry oraz cut scenek z dlc więc obok będę miał włączoną konsolę i będę opisywał to co widzę . Mówię to bo mam zamiar szegółowo opisać fabułę , nie chcę odwalić fuszerki , bo wydaję mi się że kogoś może ten blog zainteresować .Jedyne DLC jakie pomine to z Fu z Super dragon Ball heroes dla tego że nie posiadam tego dodatku, a jeśli chodzi o sagę champy i blacka to jeszcze muszę je ukończyć bo dopiero wczoraj je kupiłem.Aha te dlc co podałem powyżej to są wszystkie dlc fabularne , Resurection o f do DBX nie ma fabuły dodaje tylko nowe postacie i side questy . Sory za ten chaotyczny wstęp ale nowe rzeczy dopusuję tu w trakcie pisania histori dbx bo sobie przypominam o nowych rzeczach , tak czy tak nie ważne zapraszam do czytania.Aha jeszcze jedno info , pomimo tego ze pisze dużo szczegółów to nie będę opisywał sytuacji komediowych bo po prostu nie wiem jak to napisać żeby wyszło tak samo śmiesznie jak w grze .aha jeszcze jedno DBX w porównaniu do 2 ma mało ciekawych zwrotów akcji , ciekawie się robi na końcu dopiero , jednak obiecuje że 2 jest o niebo lepsza .pragnę jeszcze powiedzieć że w większości główni źli są zasilani mroczną energią dla tego nasz bohater musi innym pomagać w walce , ale nie będe pisał że są owadłnięci tą energią bo musiałbym co drugiem słowo to pisać ale mam ndzieję że się domyslicie. Dragon Ball Xenoverse Na początku gry widzimi tajemniczą przestrzeń w której znajdują się niebieskie kryształy w których można dostrzec wydarzenia z sagi Saiyan do Sagi na Namek , następnie przenosimy się na Namek gdzie Goku w formie SSJ walczy z Ostateczną formą Freezy . Po pokonaniu antagonisty znowu widzimy tajemnicze kryształy w których widzimy wydarzenia z sagi Androidów do sagi Cell Game , a następnie może wziąść udział w walce z Perfekt Cellem jako Goku.Po pokonaniu oponenta widzimy jak ten zaczyna emanować fioletową energią , w tedy jednak znowu widzimy niebieskie kryształy które opowiadają historię od Sagi Majin Bu do Fusion Sagi , jednak kryształ z Cell Game zmienia barwę na fioletową , a my przenosimy się do walki Goku SSJ3 z Kid Bu .Po walce z Bu ten wstaję przepełnony fioletową energią , w tedy widzimy jak każdy niebieki kryształ zamienia barwę na czerwoną a następnie rozpada się na kawałki , następnie słyszymy głos Trunksa który mówi że ktoś zmienia bieg historii . W roku 850 Trunks prosi Shen Longa o potężnego wojownika który pomógłby mu uporać się z problemem zmian w czasie . Shen Long tworzy naszego bohatera , ten przez jakiś czas nie ma pojęcia gdzie się znajduję .Shen Long wykonawszy życzenie znika , a nasz bohater spotyka Trunksa który mówi że wyjaśni mu wszystko potem tylko najpierw musi go sprawdzić .Po krótkim treningu Trunks przeprasza naszego bohatera za atak oraz mówi mu że został wybrany przez smoka . Trunks zaprasza naszego bohatera do krypty czasu gdzie wyciąga zwój wieczności ( to moje własne tłumaczenie nazwy Scroll of Eternity ) i tłumaczy mu że w tych zwojach zapisana jest cała historia świata , a następnie pokazuje mieniący się na fioletowo zwój naszemu Bohaterowi . W zwoju widzimy walkę Son Goku i Piccolo z Raditzem , kiedy Goku unieruchamia Radtiza Piccolo wystrzeliwuje Makankosappo jednak Saiyanin uwalnia się z chwytu Goku przez co ginie tylko Son , a Radtiz korzystająć z okazji ciska w Nameczanina wielką kulę energi która go zabija .Trunks tłumaczy naszemu bohaterowi że ktoś zmienił historię i nasz Bohater musi doprowadzić do tego aby te wydarzenia potoczyły się tak jak powinny .Bohater cofa się do momentu w którym Raditz powala Goku i daje mu ostatnią szansę do dołączenia do niego , Goku się nie zgadza i Raditz postanawia go zabić jednak w ostatniej chwili z krateru wychodzi Gohan który szarżuje z całą mocą na Radtiza , a ten tego unika i posyła w jego stronę śmiercionośny pocisk . W ostatniej chwili Gohana ratuje nasz bohater , nikt nie wie kim on jest jednak Goku uważa że można mu zaufać . W ten sposób zaczyna się walka z Raditzem , po osłabieniu Raditza Goku go łapie a Piccolo przeszywa ich swoim Makankosappo , bo walce Piccolo zastanawia się kim był nasz Bohater i gdzie się podział . Okazuje się że nasz Bohater wrócił do Trunksa. W następnej scenie widzimy wydarzenia z Saiyan Sagi gdzie Saibamani zabili wszystkich wojowników Z , na miejsce akcji przybywa Son Goku w formie Kaio-ken jednak przychodzi mu walczyć z Vegetą i Nappa w formie Ozaru , walka szybko kończy się śmiercią Sona .Trunks wysyła naszego Bohatera do momentu zanim doszło do tych wydarzeń czyli do momentu walki z Saibamanami .Nasz Bohater pomaga w walce z pięcioma uprawniakami Tienshinhanowi i Yamchy , jednak następnie dochodzą nowi Saibamani . Po ich pokonaniu do walki stają nowe i mocniejsze rodzają saibamanów , których cechuje nie tylko wielka siła ale również kolor . Po pokonaniu u boku wojowników Z wszystkich Saibamanów do walki staje Nappa .Z Nappą dzielnie walczy nasz Bohater i Piccolo , pod koniec walki podirytowane Nappa atakuję małego Gohana którego przed śmiercią chroni Piccolo samemu w ten sposób umierając , w tedy odbywa się walka 1v1 naszego bohatera z Nappą . Po męczącej bitwie widać że Nappa i nasz bohater są osłąbieni , a na scenę wchodzi w tedy Son Goku . Vegeta widząc że Nappa ma problem postanawia wziąść na siebie Kakarotta. Po pokonaniu Nappy nasz Bohater dołącza do Goku i razem osłąbiają Vegetę , ten postanawia użyć swojego Garlick Guna aby zmieść z powierzchni ziemi Songa , ten jednak wystrzeliwuje w jego stronę 4x kaio-ken kamehame-ha dzięki czemu to Vegeta zostaje wystrzelony w przestworza .Po jakimś czasie Vegecie udaję się wyjść z Kamehamehy i wraca on na Ziemię gdzie tworzy sztuczny księżyc i zmienia się w Ozaru , do walki postanawiają dołączyć Gohan i Krilin .Po krótkiej walce nasz Bohater odwraca uwagę Vegety , w ten sposób Krilin odcina mu ogon za pomocą dysku Kienzan . Jednak nawet po odcięciu ogona Vegeta postanawia walczyć , kiedy Vegeta pada na ziemię przybywa na jego kapsuła ratunkowa , Krilin postanawia go dobić jednak drogą blokuje mu nasz bohater . Krilin był trochę zdziwiony jednak Goku powiedział że dobrze zrobił że nie zabił Vegety , następnie Goku podziękował naszemu Bohaterowi a ten wrócił do Krypty czasu .Po powrocie Trunks przedstawia naszemu bohaterowi ptaka Toki-Toki oraz najwyższą kaio czasu czyli najważniejszą osobę chroniącą linię czasową przed zmianami . Następnie historia przenosi się do Sagi na planecie Namek gdzie Oddział speclajny Ginyu zabija Gohana i Krilina , szybko okazuję się że Ginyu przeją ciało Vegety . Po obowiązkowym tańcu Ginyu każe swoim podwładny zaatakować Goku ten jednak bez większego probelmu paruje ich ciosy , okazuje się że była to tylko zasadzka bo Ginyu z zaskoczenia przejmuję jego ciało i zabiją Goku w ciele Vegety Kamehame-hą . Po zobaczeniu co się stało Trunks wysyła naszego Bohatera do tamtych czasów .Nasz bohater przeniósł się do momentu kiedy wojownicy Z po raz pierwszy spotkali Ginyu Force . Wtedy zaczyna się walka między Ginyu Force a naszym Bohaterem z Vegetą , Krilinem i Gohanem . Pierwsza walka jaką może stoczyć to walka u boku Gohana i Krilina z Recoomem , ten zostaje pokonany jednak chcąc wykonać swoją ostateczną technikę zostaje powalony przez Goku , a naszemu Bohaterowi przychodzi walczyć z Ginyu .Po osłabieniu Kapitana ten do pomocy przywołuje jeszcze Burtera i Jeica , jednak po naszej stronie staje Son Goku . W trakcie walki naszego Bohatera z Jeicem , Ginyu mówi do Goku że podoba mu się jego ciało a następnie wystrzeliwuje w jego stronę Change Beam . Jednak w penwym momencie walki z Jeicem ten przez przypadek tak mocno uderza naszego Bohatera że ten zostaje wystrzelony w promień zamiany .Podczas walki Goku i Ginyu (Bohaterem) z Naszym Bohaterem (Ginyu) , nasz Bohater postanawia polecieć na statek Freezy aby pomóc Krilinowi i Gohanowi uciec ze smoczymi Kulami , a Goku sam na sam walczy z Ginyu .Po spotkaniu Gohana i Krilina ze smoczymi kulami ci nie wiedzią co się dzieje i na początku boją się naszego bohatera jednak po krótkim czasie ten pomaga im w walce z żółnierzami Freezy i ci mu zaczynają ufać .Po drodze napotykają Guldo który nie wie że jego kapitan przeją ciało innej osoby i myśli że to on , szybko zmienia zdanie kiedy dostaje lanie . Po walce z Guldo ten postanawi wysłać na nas żółnierzy Freezy a sam ucieka . Po ucieczce ze statku Freezy naszych bohaterów znajduję Ginyu i kiedy ten chce z nami walczyć to przylatuje z pomocą Goku .Po walce z Ginyu ten osłabiony postanawia jeszcze raz skożystać z okazji i ukraść ciało Goku ,jednak w jego promień znowu rzuca się nasz Bohater odzyskując z ten sposób ciało . Nagle pojawia się Guldo który paraliżuje ciało Goku tak aby Ginyu bez problemu mógł przejąć jego ciało , i udaje mu się .Na Ginyu rzuca się nasz bohater i Goku , pomóc kapitanowi chce Guldo jednak na jego drodze staje Vegeta , po pokonaniu Goku ( ginyu ) ostateczny cios chce mu zadać Vegeta , ten jednak wystrzeliwuje w jego stronę promień zamiany w który wpada Goku , Ginyu się jednak nie poddaje i znowu strzela promień w Vegetę , tym razem jednak Goku rzuca w promień Namczańską żabę z którą Ginyu się zamienia ciałami . Kiedy nasz Bohater po wykonanej robocie chce wrócić do miasta Toki-toki uniemożliwiają mu to główni antagoniści Dragon Ball Xenoverse czyli Mira i Towa , postanawiają się pozbyć tu i teraz naszego Bohatera . Naszem Bohaterowi po walce z o wiele silniejszym od siebie Mirą udaję się uciec . Następnie dowiaduje się że historia znowu została zmieniona . Podczas walki Krilina , Vegety i Gohana na Namek wszyscy troje zostają zabici przez Freezę w czwartej formie , w między czasie Goku leczy się w maszynie leczącej jednak postanawią z niej wyjść aby pokonać Freezę co mu się nie udaje .Trunks tłumaczy naszemu Bohaterowi że moment pokonania wojowników Z nastąpił za szybko i Goku nie miał czasu na wyleczenie się , Trunks mówi również że Freeza to bardzo niebezpieczny przeciwniki i żeby nasz bohater na niego uważał .Nasz Bohater przenosi się do momentu w którym Freeza w pierwszej formie chce zabić Gohana , Vegetę i Krilina za to że ci użyli smoczych kul i nieumożliwili mu statnie się nieśmiertelnym , kiedy Freeza szykuje się do zabicia Vegety na scenę wchodzi nasz Bohater .Po pokonaniu Freezy ten mówi że ma w zanadrzu jeszcze 3 transformacje , jednak w nagrodę za zdenerwowanie go ten przemieni się odrazu w czwartą , w ten sposób praktycznie jednym ciosem pozbywa się Vegety . W trakcie walki do gry dołącza Son Goku i u naszego boku walczy z Freezą .Szala zwycięstwa jednak bardzo szybko przechodzi na stronę Freezy , Goku wpada na pomysł użycia Genki Damy i w tym celu nasz Bohater musi go bronić przed atakami Freezy , po naładowaniu Genki Damy Goku rzuca nią w Freezę i trafia .Kiedy wszyscy myślła że to już koniec Freeza łapie naszego Bohatera za gardło i mówi że wszystkich zabije , następnie rzuca naszym bohaterem tak mocno że wbija go w ściane , następnie zabija Piccolo a na końcu Krilina . Następnie zdenerwowany Goku przemienia się w formę Super Saiyanina .Następnie Goku atakuje Freezę , ten w odpowiedzi na jego atak wysyła potężne kule Ki które Goku odbija , jedna z nich leci w stronę Gohana jednak blokuje ją nasz poobijany Bohater .Po pokonaniu Freeze ten rzuca w stronę Namek Death Ball doprowadzająć planetę do tragicznego stanu .Kiedy Namek szykuje się na wybuch to Freeza ujawnia swoją pełną moc, jednak to mu i tak nic nie daję i szybko daję się pokonać . Goku z daleka dostrzega że ktoś użył smoczych kul do ewakuacji widząc to Goku dziękuje naszemu bohaterowi za pomoc i mówi że gdyby nie on to nie byłoby tak kolorowo. Nasz Bohater wraca do Krypty czasu zostawiając Goku sam na sam z Freezą .Najwyższa Kai czasu zaczyna podejrzewać kto zmienia historię jednak potem stwierdza że to niemożliwa , a w wymiarze z niebieskimi kryształami widzimy tajemniczą śmiejącą się istotę . ( jak coś to tak , napierw w grze była Cell Saga a potem adroid saga ) Na starcie widzimy jak Cell siłuje się z SSJ2 Gohanem na Kamehamehy , a w tle widzimy zabitych przez Cell Jr. i Satana wojowników Z . Po chwili do Cella dołączają Cell Jr i zabijają Gohana .Nasz Bohater cofa się do początku Cell Game gdzie Satan walczy z Cellem , ten podirytowany nieudolnością Satana chce go zabić jednak nasz bohater wykopuje Satana z areny i staje do walki z Cellem . Po walce z Komórczakiem swoich sił z nim chce znowu spróbwać Satan jednak tym razem dostaje liścia od Cella i zostaje wystrzelony w jakąś górę , nasz bohater chcąć sprawdzić czy żyje widzi jak Satan bez problemu wstaje i ogarnięty wielką złością rzuca się na naszego bohatera , w między czasie do walki z Cellem przystępuje SSJ Goku .Podczas walki z Goku Cell stwierdza że arena ich tylko ogranicza i postanawia ją zniszczyć .Do walki z naszym Bohaterem przystępuje Satan który odzyskuje przytomność po poprzedniej walce . Po kolejnym pokonaniu Satana ten dochodzi do siebie i tajemnicza moc go opuszcza.Cell do walki z wojownikami Z wysyła swoich Cell Juniors . Następnie widzimy jak Towa zasila Gohana mroczną magią sprawiając że ten staje do walki z naszym bohaterem.Nasz Bohater widzi że to Mira i Towa z odpowiedniej odległości wszystkim manipulują ,postanawia z nimi walyczć Towa mów że za niedługo jego energia będzie należeć do nich , jednak do naszego bohatera dołącza Trunks jako strażnik czasu .Po pokonaniu Miry nasi Bohaterowie są strasznie poobijani ni zmęczeni , okazuję się że MIra wstaję i w dodatku pokazuję naszym osłabionym Bohaterom swoją prawdziwą moc jednak Towa stwierdza że już powinni iść , zabiera energię Gohana , uwalniając go z jej wpływów oraz znacznie go osłabiając . Trunks każe naszemu Bohaterowi wrócić na teren Cell Game aby czywał nad Gohanem i pozwolił lini czasu pójść w prawidłową stronę.W walce osłabionemu Gohanowi z Cellem pomaga nasz Bohater jednak w końcu dochodzi do skrzyżowania Kamhame-ha między Cellem a Gohanem. Gohan wygrywa pojedynek , i pada na ziemię ze zmęczenia , wojownicy Z nie wierzą że mu się udało to zrobić , a nasz Bohater wraca do miasta Toki-Toki . Cóż szczerze mówią jestem już trochę zmęczony pisaniem tego więc drugą część historii pierwszego Xenoversa napiszę jutro. Żegnam Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach